


Delectable Madness, A

by debandalex



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-20
Updated: 2006-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debandalex/pseuds/debandalex
Summary: Alternate Universe setting with Skinner/Krycek as Sergius/Alyates.  Always expect the unexpected.





	Delectable Madness, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A PWP with a lot of graphic sex between two men using various items and body parts.

  
Author's notes: A PWP with a lot of graphic sex between two men using various items and body parts.   


* * *

Delectable Madness, A

## Delectable Madness, A

### by Deborah

##### [Story Headers]

  


A Delectable Madness  
by Deborah 

Sergius, district governor for the great King Chandragupta II, stroked the soft, white flesh of his beloved's lower belly and smiled. His most beloved Alyates. The young man was such an inspiration for the poets. A myth in the making. Both Sergius and Alyates had only this afternoon heard the latest sonnet sung by the king's own performer of such things. He sang of tiger's eyes, lips of pomegranates, skin which smelled of cinnamon and thighs as strong and pliant as a young Tamarind tree in the mountain winds. 

A peacock cried outside their silk draped pavilion. It sounded uncomfortably similar to a man screaming. The flesh beneath Sergius' fingertips shifted as he let his touch linger over the golden ring piercing the beloved's navel. A softly shared moment of in-held breath as they listened to the echoing notes of the bird's cry fade into the forest. The chattering cries of what sounded to be an army of sacred monkeys answered it from high in the trees. 

Sergius thought that Alyates did, indeed, have tiger's eyes. The beloved lay beside him as Sergius sat on his priceless Osarian rug. But, Sergius would trade all the magnificent gifts bestowed on him by the king for his beloved, to always have him close and warm, smelling of cinnamon and gazing at him with heavy lidded tiger's eyes. 

Alyates lay on his back, relaxed and somnolent in the glow from the braziers in the dusky twilight, just as the Egyptian cats reclined at the feet of their princes, boneless and yet able within a moment's irritation to bite or scratch or in the case of tigers...to kill. 

Sergius reflected with a quiet humor that the poet had failed to note one of Alyates' most potent attributes; his scorpion's tongue. Sergius had learned it was the man's nature to be both tiger and scorpion, as well as the object for courtly sonnets. 

But, some days he feared for him. 

There was a madness that lurked in his tiger's eyes, swimming darkly within their depths and only rarely floating to the surface. Sergius could only guess what gave birth to this madness. It was never directed at him, but there were moments when he feared the fire that burned in Alyates' eyes would consume his beloved. 

Sergius sat on his rug and gazed into the lazy, insolent eyes of one of the king's favorite assassins and watched with some considerable amusement the effects his fingers were having as they traveled up the slender gold chain as it wound its serpent's trail upwards from the navel across the rich expanse of flesh. His fingertips encountered scars as they traveled upwards. A knife slice here. A dagger's thrust there. Each had their story, but Alyates rarely spoke of their origin and Sergius found he did not wish to spoil his limited time with his beloved by speaking of such things. 

His eyes followed the golden path his fingers were taking. The chain stretched loosely between the nipples. He murmured, "Would you like to take a swim tonight?" It would be a full moon and the thought of a swim in the stream that ran through his gardens cast a pleasurable spell over him. The last time they had done this, Alyates' skin had cast an ivory glow against the black water. 

Their eyes locked and Alyates smiled up at him and stretched, tugging the chain's golden links through his nipple rings just a little, just enough to make him gasp as they shared a knowing smile. Sergius was sure he was remembering that night, too. Alyates eased his arms up and beneath his head, resting lazily as if he hadn't a care in the world and simply grinned in reply. 

Sergius returned that grin and leaned down as his fingers slipped under the strand of pearls encircling the strong column of flesh that was his beloved's throat and stroked gently, his thumb just pressing slightly into the delicate hollow at the base. His lips were a breath away from Alyates' grinning ones as he whispered, "Or would you rather do something else, my lazy cat?" 

He felt the soft vibration of the answering, "mmmm," as well as heard it as his lips covered the yielding ones of his beloved and his thumb stroked and pressed its way into the thin skin of its resting place with each breath. Sergius knew from past experience that this excited Alyates. It increased his body's pleasure in what they were doing; this intimate brush with death. It was more Alyates' excitement which sparked Sergius' own rather than any particular fondness he had for this little game of theirs. They played it rarely as Sergius always had the fear that he would go too far, that he would forever be the source for Alyates' last breath and he could not bear the thought of it. 

But, there was always that thrill of knowing Alyates trusted him in this as he would no other. 

There were no others. Only Sergius. And Sergius always felt a rush of pride in this and of possession, as much as anyone could possess a man such as Alyates. 

As his fingers pressed into the yielding flesh of the beloved's throat he noted Alyates' growing excitement, the undulation of his body as it arched upon the rug, heels digging into it, rucking up the fabric, the little golden chains pulling navel and nipples tightly, arms sweeping up heavily around Sergius' own naked shoulders, Alyates' fingertips digging into their wide expanse until Sergius pulled his lips away and eased the pressure on Alyates' throat. 

He gathered his beloved in his arms and stretched out fully beside him; their naked bodies touching, hot flesh and cold metal and gasping breaths. It had been only a tease, just enough to whet Alyates' appetite and, before his beloved could release his scorpion's tongue in frustration, Sergius bent his head and licked the hollow of Alyates' throat, where his thumb had so recently pressed. 

Sergius raised his head and remarked calmly as if he were commenting on the latest blending of the tea leaves at court. "It doesn't taste or smell like cinnamon in the least to me." He bent his head again and licked a swipe down Alyates' nearly hairless chest with great relish and an abundance of wetness from his tongue. He kept his head bent over the squirming belly beneath his lips and listened in amusement as Alyates' tried not to moan too loudly in his pleasure. It was a game of theirs. Alyates would try and give as little as he could as Sergius endeavored to make his beloved scream as loudly as the peacock. 

Sergius pressed his sweaty forehead into belly flesh, rolling the smooth skin of his shaven head into it until he could see clearly what his beloved had waiting for him, so close to hand. Indeed, eagerly straining to reach him. 

"Perhaps the poet meant this skin that's red as a pomegranate. Shall I taste it for its cinnamon flavor, my beloved?" 

Sergius pushed Alyates' thighs apart with the sort of sense of purpose and disregard for obstacles in his path that made him a very highly regarded district governor and had also, more pleasantly, brought him to Alyates' attention and appreciation. He gripped thrusting hips tightly as he crouched between pliantly accommodating thighs. He didn't need to look up to know that his beloved's shoulders and the back of his head were pressing into the floor of the pavilion. He could hear the fabric of the rug being gripped in fists and pulled towards them, but not a sound came from Alyates' lips. 

Sergius chuckled quietly. He was hard himself and would like nothing more than to bury himself in Alyates' willing flesh, but he enjoyed the game too much. He teased himself as much as Alyates. Their shared pleasure at the end of it was a reward made doubly satisfying. Sergius buried his nose in the joining of thigh and groin and breathed deeply. 

He raised his eyes towards Alyates' sweating face, tightly pressed lips and eyes and asked, "Sandalwood?" He grinned. "You're using that soap I gave you with the special oils. I thought you said you didn't like sandalwood?" 

The roar which erupted out of Alyates was that of a water buffalo who had just discovered a python in his favorite feeding grounds. 

Sergius only had time to note the clenching of Alyates' stomach muscles as the man sat up, gripped Sergius' head in both hands, and had his tongue filling Sergius' mouth before he could take in another breath. Alyates continued to suck on Sergius' tongue while wrapping his legs about Sergius' waist. It was like being consumed by a great snake. 

Alyates released Sergius' mouth and allowed his torso to sink back onto the rug, his hips resting on Sergius' thighs and his legs spread wide. He raised his arms over his head slowly and arched his back in luxurious invitation, obscene and wanton, with the arrogance of one who is certain of victory. There was also a certain measure of longing so intense in his eyes that it had become pain and yet for all Alyates' obvious yearning he would not speak a word. 

Alyates closed his eyes and rolled his head to the side, pressing his face into his arm, seemingly lost in anticipation of the pleasure he knew he would be receiving. The little golden chains that stretched across his chest between his nipples and down to his navel pulled tight. He moaned from deep within his throat as he began to thrust his hips in rhythm to what he was imagining behind his closed lids. Alyates' hands moved from above his head, and with palms flat to his chest, he slid them down his body in a rough caress. One of Alyates' hands began to pull on the hard length of his own cock; the other worked its way under his sac and between his open thighs. His middle finger pushed into his hole without hesitation. 

It was as if Sergius were not even there. 

Sergius watched the display before him, mad with desire himself and yet oddly removed because he could feel that Alyates had separated himself, was simply using Sergius as a tool to reach his own satisfaction. It angered him and oddly intensified his desire as it became a challenge to reach Alyates, to connect with him in more than a physical way and to punish him for his arrogance. His beloved, beautifully selfish and arrogant tiger. 

Sergius encircled the base of his own swollen flesh with his hand and put enough pressure there to ease the moment for himself. He looked down at Alyates through slitted eyes and removed his hand from himself to that of Alyates' hand, stopping its pulling movements on Alyates' cock abruptly. 

It took a moment for Alyates to realize he was not going to finish what he had started. He looked up at Sergius with bright eyes, nearly black now with his need. Lines of anger and frustration began to form on his face. They were satisfyingly sweet to Sergius' eyes. 

"What do you do?" Alyates' voice was hoarse and demandingly imperial, raw and needy, childlike in its directness. 

Sergius released Alyates' hand and got to his feet. Alyates' legs dropped to the floor from their resting place across Sergius' thighs. He raised himself onto his elbows as he watched Sergius walk to a corner of the pavilion. It was a view of his lover that Alyates enjoyed, though his mood perhaps did not lend itself to a full appreciation. Still, the display of such a powerful and sleekly muscular body in motion was a thing of beauty. A smug look bloomed on Alyates' face as he contemplated how his lover would soon cast this temporary madness aside and be persuaded to give them the satisfaction they both desired. 

Alyates rolled to one hip and began to pull on himself lazily. Supremely angry that he was not the focus of his lover's attention and debating whether he was going to demean himself by demanding a response from his obstinately silent and intractable lover. 

Sergius finally arose from his rummaging about in the corner where he kept a box of delightful trinkets. As he walked towards Alyates his sex swung heavy with his desire, but the look on his face was one of determination and censure. 

Alyates paused in the pulling of his own cock; a growing apprehension diluting the confidence he had felt such a short time before. Sergius sank to his knees beside Alyates. The close proximity of such a prize as Sergius offered was more than Alyates was willing to forgo. He leaned forward; his arm reaching out to encircle Sergius' waist as he brought his mouth to Sergius' cock, but his lips only briefly touched its thin skin, stretched tight and soft over such a wonderful, promising hardness, before he was pushed roughly back. 

"Too fast and you spoil all the fun, my beloved." 

The deep rumble of Sergius' voice with the undercurrent of displeasure sent a thrill of delight through Alyates. Perversely, he denied it. 

Alyates opened his mouth to make a retort with a scorpion's sting, but saw from the look on Sergius' face that it would only deprive him of his last hope of pleasure for the night. Instead, he sighed dramatically and looked down at what Sergius had dropped beside them with a scornful look. He reached out and picked up a length of richly colored silk and let it dangle in the air between them. 

"And what do you propose to do with this, Sergius?" Alyates jiggled the length of dangling silk till it danced a bit. "Surely we have gone beyond the need for such games. They bore me." 

Sergius quirked an eyebrow at this blatant falsehood and a look grew on his face which made the pit of Alyates' belly dance with inner delight, almost giddy with anticipation. 

Sergius reached out, one large hand cupping the back of Alyates' head as Sergius wrapped a strong arm around Alyates' waist and pulled him up to his knees, pressing them together, their lips and bodies fitting tightly in a familiar way, as only lovers can. It delighted Alyates past the point of bearing; the way Sergius would gather him close and devour him, as if he had every right to do so. 

The length of silk fell to the floor, forgotten, as Alyates flung his arms around Sergius' neck and returned the kiss in the manner in which he engaged most things in his life, with passion, efficiency and a desperate need, which he would never admit. 

Sergius' arm loosened about Alyates' waist; his fingers reaching down to search upon the floor for the length of discarded silk, scooping it up when it was found. Sergius' lips released their possession of Alyates; his nose pushing aside loose strands of dark hair to nuzzle behind a delicately pointed ear. Alyates tended to keep his hair contained in a single, thick, short braid, but their ardent activity had loosened it considerably. 

"Do you trust me, Alyates?" he murmured. 

There was the briefest of hesitations before he felt his lover's head nod and then the soft press of lips against the side of his neck as if to punctuate that assent. 

Sergius smiled softly, his heart softening with tenderness for the dangerously wild and yet oddly fragile creature he cradled so tamely in his arms. 

"Then trust me in this." 

Sergius pulled back, both of them resting on their heels as Sergius brought the length of silk up to eye level between them and pulled it tight between his hands. "Close your eyes my beloved." Sergius was as calm and unmovable as the Karakoram Mountains. 

Alyates briefly eyed the length of silk stretched between his lover's hands and then up to decipher Sergius' dark gaze. What Alyates saw there produced a soft sigh of resignation in the face of such intractability and yet there was a glint of excitement to be seen in the answering gleam of Alyates' eyes just before their lids dropped shut. 

Sergius covered those lids and their dark sweep of lashes with the silk, tying it securely in place. He placed his hands on either side of Alyates' head, his thumbs gently tracing over the fine hairs of his lover's eyebrows and then down the short length of nose, bringing his head close to briefly kiss the tip of it and then pulling back, his fingers continuing their path down to trace the outline of Alyates' lips, one thumb pressing into the fullness of the bottom lip until it slipped into the succulent moistness of Alyates' mouth. 

Alyates' tongue and lips immediately began to suckle greedily upon it as his hands reached out to Sergius' forearm to hold it firmly in place. 

Sergius smiled indulgently as he watched the eager mouth of his beloved make love to his thumb with the intensity and focus that he had always shown to Sergius' cock, as if it were his dharma in life. He also noted the controlling grip on his arm. 

"Enough, Alyates," he said as he began to pull his thumb back inexorably out of Alyates' reach. He noted with approval the way Alyates' hands dropped into his lap, his fists clenched, but still willing to obey Sergius for the time being. 

Sergius paused to take in the vision before him of his waiting and oh so willing lover. They were on the edge of something special; he could feel it building inside himself, primeval in its quality, like an ancient, unseen presence dwelling in a jungle temple and it could not be denied. 

Sergius retrieved more lengths of silk and bound Alyates' wrists as they lay within his lap. As he did so, he asked Alyates once again to trust him. Alyates only reply was to lick his lips and nod shortly. 

Sergius found Alyates trust in him so moving that it was like a sensual thrill coursing through his body, settling in his gut and fluttering deliciously there. He had begun this endeavor in a fit of wounded pride, but it had quickly developed into something else entirely. Gently, he placed his hands on Alyates' shoulders and pressed him back until he was lying upon the floor, his bound hands above his head. Sergius did not restrain him in any other way, simply pressed on the bound wrists and expressed his wish that Alyates remain in this position and not to move no matter what came next. 

Alyates' head turned in the direction of Sergius' voice. His lips parted as if to speak and Sergius quickly pressed a finger against them. There was to be no more talking. He knew that this was normally Alyates' habit while making love, but under these circumstances it was also Alyates' perverse nature to wish to speak once he had been told he could not. 

Sergius stood up and gazed down at his lover briefly before walking out of the pavilion and into his garden. The need within him was growing too strong and he was not ready yet to give in to it. Always, it was his nature to master that which was within him. 

The night was fully around him now; the full moon yet to make its appearance. There was a frog chorus of nearly deafening proportions by the lily pond. He moved a few steps away along a gravel path and stopped to look back. 

His early years in the king's army gave him a certain appreciation for the life of luxury that he now led. During the day, the pavilion was ablaze with the rich colors of the silks which covered it, now those silks were black against the white stone and the gauzy stuff of the netting. Lamps placed around it cast enough light to see Alyates' body, stretched out and still amongst the pillows. Sergius' heart swelled with emotion once again and yet there was also the delight he received in teasing his arrogant tiger contained so easily in his silken cage. 

He knew each minute he was away would seem an eternity to Alyates. Sergius looked around his garden for those plants which offered him what he needed. As familiar as he was with his garden it was quickly accomplished. His feet crunched heavily in the gravel as he made his way back to the pavilion and he noted the turning of Alyates' head in his direction. Sergius smiled to himself in anticipation. 

He reached his arm out and swept aside the netting as he entered. Alyates' face quickly turned to the ceiling, his chest rising and falling as his breathing was quite pronounced for someone who had spent his time lying on the floor. 

Sergius walked around the prone body, allowing his burdens to drop where he wished, and then he settled on his knees beside his lover. 

"You have done well, Alyates. You deserve a reward." 

He bent down and with his lips gave to Alyates all that he possessed of his feelings for the difficult, profoundly desirable younger man who gave him the greatest joys of his life and the deepest and most abiding headaches. 

Sergius' hand swept along Alyates' side in a great stroke from his ribs to his hip and back again in a caress that at once both stirred the passion and laid claim to what was his. Alyates responded to the kiss and the caress with a jerking of his arms as if he wished to bring them from over his head, but then remembered his instructions and relented, allowing them to lie amongst the pillows, twitching only slightly. 

After Sergius had thoroughly enjoyed the reclaiming of his lover he rose to his feet and walked a few steps away. Alyates' head frantically moved about trying to locate Sergius by sound. Sergius retrieved what he set out to obtain and once again settled beside his lover. He lowered Alyates' arms and raised his shoulders so that they were resting against Sergius' hard belly and the back of Alyates' head against Sergius' chest. 

"You must be thirsty in this heat, my beloved. Here, let me quench your thirst." 

He held a cup of the tea they had been drinking earlier, still warm and fragrant, close to Alyates' lips. The binding hid the little frown lines at the top of his nose that Sergius knew were lurking beneath the silk, but Alyates obediently took a sip, his pink tongue swiping out catlike to quickly lick his lips. 

Sergius set the cup aside and settled himself comfortably among the pillows, Alyates' hips nestled between his thighs, the small of Alyates' back pressing pleasantly into the hardness at Sergius' groin, Alyates' head resting now beside Sergius' own. Sergius kissed the side of it briefly as he wrapped his arms about Alyates and hugged him as close as he could. Alyates wriggled uncomfortably; his eyebrows were frowning so heavily they were almost completely hidden behind the silk and his lips were pressed tightly together. Sergius could imagine quite easily what was seething inside his beautiful lover's brain, raging to get out. 

Sergius decided it was time to get Alyates' mind on to other things. He reached over and took up another cup, this one with a bit of scented oil they always brought to the pavilion. He rubbed it between his hands, still holding Alyates close. Alyates' frown lessened as he smelled the familiar fragrance, felt and heard the movement of Sergius' rubbing hands. A smile which could only be described as smug grew on Alyates' lips. It would not have been so smug if Alyates could have seen the look on his lover's face. 

Sergius reached down and took Alyates' cock in his fist and began to pull on it in the same manner he had taken possession of Alyates' body earlier with his caress. One moment Alyates was frowning and stiff, lips compressed and within moments Sergius' hand on him had his body resting heavy and loose against Sergius, his head falling back heavily against a wide shoulder, throat exposed and a soft moan escaping his open lips. 

Sergius hushed him and covered Alyates' mouth with his own, his tongue thrusting deeply inside with each pull on the hard cock. Alyates' bound hands came up, twisting as if to wrench free, fingers reaching up to trail along Sergius' cheek and throat. 

Sergius left Alyates' cock aching and pulled the hands back down. Alyates moaned in protest deeply within his throat. Sergius released his mouth, also. Alyates was left gasping for breath, lips richly moist. 

Sergius picked up a peacock's feather and trailed it over the straining cock of his lover, eliciting a gasp of surprise from Alyates, which he decided to ignore as Alyates quickly pressed his lips together. The feather, slightly oily from Alyates' cock, trailed over nipples till Alyates' chest was heaving, pulling the little golden chain tightly with each breath. Alyates pushed back against Sergius as if to escape the tormenting feather and pressed his forehead into the side of Sergius' throat. Sergius continued to play in this manner with both cock and nipples till Alyates was biting his lips to the point Sergius feared he would bring forth blood. 

Sergius dropped the feather and squeezed the base of Alyates' cock tightly. He cupped the back of Alyates' head and maneuvered himself from his supporting position, allowing Alyates to lie back with his arms once again above his head. There was a tenseness about Alyates' body which did not allow it to relax fully and his chest was still rising and lowering rapidly. 

While Alyates' body was still highly sensitive, Sergius chose a particular bundle of twigs from his garden, which he had formed into a switch of sorts. It looked innocuous, but the individual twigs contained in both their woody stems and abundant, tiny, fleshy leaves an astringent oil used in the cleansing of wounds. It was not unpleasant, indeed, Sergius enjoyed its fragrance, but in Alyates' highly sensitized condition the oil would begin to warm and sting the flesh in sensitive areas. 

He let it trail across Alyates' chest and was pleased to see how Alyates immediately stopped breathing, anticipating Sergius' next move. 

Sergius rose to his feet. His legs were in remarkable shape for a man his age, but even he became stiff from sitting in place with the heavy burden of his lover in his arms. He walked around his lover, letting the blood flow freely once again in his limbs and occasionally reaching down to flick the tips of the switch against the body of his lover in a haphazard manner. At one point he tickled the bottom of a bare foot and was delighted at the giggle which burst from Alyates. But, of course, this had to be punished and he quickly slapped the bundle across a nipple. The quick intake of breath hissing through clenched teeth was very satisfying. 

Sergius used his foot to push Alyates' thighs further apart and then quickly began a flutter of strikes with his improvised switch, concentrating on inner thighs, lower belly and groin. The woody branches were too flexible and soft and covered with aromatic leaves to leave a cutting mark, but they soon had the flesh where they struck turning a decidedly pinkish hue. 

Alyates to his credit kept his arms above his head and did not turn his body away, though he did reflexively try and bring his knees up, but Sergius placed his foot over one and kept Alyates anchored in place while he continued his assault on his lover's groin. 

Alyates began to thrust into the air, increasing in speed with Sergius' strokes till abruptly Sergius stopped and rolled and pushed Alyates over with his foot. Alyates' hips still thrusting helplessly as Alyates lay face down. 

Sergius told him to get to his knees, to rest his head on his forearms and do so quickly. When Alyates failed to do so with the required speed, Sergius informed him that satisfaction could be denied for even longer than originally planned. Alyates quickly placed himself into position, his face buried against his forearms, bound hands clasped, ass thrust into the air and red, swollen cock and balls dangling heavily. 

Sergius shoved Alyates' knees apart with his feet as widely as Alyates could manage. Sergius then placed a heavy hand on the small of Alyates' back and pressed down till Alyates' round ass, which Sergius particularly loved, was presented in a more prominent and open position. Sergius studied the vision displayed before him for a moment and then gathered up a length of silk, reached under Alyates and wrapped it around the root of his lover's cock and balls, tying them together snugly. Sergius reminded himself to do this while Alyates was lying down the next time they played this game because he would have dearly loved to see Alyates more clearly tied thus. 

Sergius was soon giving the full extent of his concentration to Alyates' ass, allowing the strokes from his bundle of twigs to cover the unmarked flesh with a pink hue to match the one around Alyates' groin. Sergius allowed the switching to fall into Alyates' open crack, along the back of his thighs and between them; the entire area was given a thorough switching. 

When Alyates spread his thighs open himself just a little further and thrust his ass up even higher as if yearning for the next stroke, Sergius stopped and perused what he had accomplished. The flesh before him was deeply pink, especially within the tender flesh of the crack and around Alyates' hole. 

Sergius sank to his knees, reached out and felt the heat from that pink flesh with the palm of his hand. He let his fingers trail down the crack and across the puckered flesh of the hole, his thumb pressing its tip inside the velvety moistness. Alyates pressed back till Sergius' thumb was completely inside. Sergius allowed Alyates' hot ass to play with his thumb while his other hand reached out to drag a small wooden box toward him. He flipped the lid up and withdrew a golden object which resembled a duck's egg. The full end curved in to form a short, thick neck which in turn flared out to form a round base. The object was heavy as it was solid gold, with a ruby set into the bottom of its base. It was designed so that once inserted the ruby would glint as if it were the dark, puckered flesh into which it was inserted. 

Sergius pulled his thumb from Alyates' hole and used both hands to liberally coat the object with oil. He used one slippery hand to spread ass cheeks and hole wide. The other held the base of the golden egg in an equally slippery grip as he pressed the narrow, rounded tip against the entrance to what appeared to be a very eager asshole, for it kept trying to move about. 

Sergius had to give it a resounding slap with an order for stillness before he could continue. He screwed and pushed, carefully watching as the flesh of the hole thinned out and opened up, sliding wet and tight around the fullest part and then more easily down to clinch nearly closed around the neck of the golden egg as it slowly worked its way inside, finally settling heavily into place. Its round base fit snugly within Alyates' crack, completely covering the hole and preventing the egg from going further. Sergius pressed his thumb against the ruby in triumph and watched as the gem seemed to blink eagerly back at him. 

He knew the heavy egg would be pressing pleasurably inside Alyates and stroked along the inside of his lover's thighs, feeling the slight tremor there as they were beginning to show the strain of the position and the feelings that Alyates was experiencing. Sergius' hands rubbed eagerly over the hot flesh of thigh and ass, savoring the smoothness and the heat and the sight of his lover displayed so openly, waiting eagerly and impatiently for him. 

Sergius got to his feet and found the wide, wooden paddle, as wide as both his hands and made from a dense, dark wood. One side was smooth as silk. The other had a bark veneered in place which was rough and scratchy. 

The sound of the first impact using the smooth side against Alyates' equally smooth ass was loud and sharp and stout enough that Alyates had to steady his weight more firmly on his arms as Sergius kept up the strokes with a good, steady rhythm, making sure to center the impact of the strike with the glint of the ruby as his guide. He did not keep up the strength of that first impact. Instead, he gentled it considerably, knowing the already highly sensitized skin would feel it more keenly. 

He watched Alyates' reaction carefully as he devoted a steady, gentle slapping against his lover's ass until it was a bright, almost fiery red. Then he flipped the paddle and rubbed the rough side against this red flesh with the lightest of brushing movements. A muffled moan came from Alyates and Sergius gave the ass a good hit with the rough side, followed by another and then another until Alyates' hips caught a rhythmic thrusting to match the strokes, which came with a heavy hand. So heavy that Alyates was forced to stop his thrusting and simply use all his strength to brace himself, his thighs visibly shaking now, his knees slipping on the rug as they tried to maintain their position. 

Sergius let his arm drop to his side, heavy and tired and breathing as if he'd been swinging a mace in a day long battle. His cock was harder than he could ever remember it being. He took in the vision of Alyates before him. His ass blood red and the rest of his body flushed and with a sheen of sweat. His face pressed into a pillow he had managed to drag into his bound grip. His whole body quivering. 

Sergius dropped the paddle and fell to his knees behind Alyates, his slippery, shaking fingers trying to get a grip on the base of the golden egg. Finally, he fumbled between Alyates' thighs and pulled the end of the length of silk dangling there and used it to ease his slippery grip around the base. He was rough in his haste to remove the golden egg from its resting place. His control was at an end as he sensed the nearly frantic hunger that was beginning to consume both himself and his lover. 

The golden egg dropped with a thud onto the rug and rolled to rest against the paddle, both items entirely forgotten as Sergius' body bent over that of Alyates, one hand holding his cock briefly in place before his body began to thrust it inside. His heavy body covered that of Alyates' shaking one, bearing it down onto the rug and the pillows. Alyates seemed to melt into the floor, pulling Sergius into its heat with thought-destroying swiftness. He thrust once more and buried himself to the point where his groin was pressed against flesh so hot it was searing. He pulled back slightly, dragging a pillow under Alyates' hips and braced himself as he began a steady pumping. 

He could see Alyates' profile, sharply etched as a finely cut gem against the dark fabric of the rug. At some point Alyates had worked the silk binding from around his eyes, but they were still tightly shut, his dark hair almost completely free of its braid. His face flushed and vulnerable and with an oddly intense concentration as if he were striving to feel everything in that moment. Sergius dropped a brief kiss against Alyates' cheek and buried himself as deeply as he could in his lover, wishing in a mindless, fevered way to hold the moment forever. But as soon as the thought was formed, his body was reacting to its need for action, for pleasure. 

Alyates groaned and pushed back, bunching his shoulders, rolling his head till he could press his forehead to the floor, then dragging his still bound wrists down till his forearms could take his weight and pushing up on them. He pumped his ass back against each of Sergius' short, deep thrusts, almost raising himself and Sergius in the process, obviously growing more frantic struggling to fulfill a need that wasn't being met. 

Sergius pulled out completely. Roughly, almost frantic himself, he loosed Alyates' wrists and freed his cock from its bindings, then he shoved Alyates flat on his back, pushing his legs wide and up. Alyates gripped his legs behind his knees, pulling them towards his chest. Sergius shoved a pillow under Alyates' upraised ass, an ass as darkly pomegranate red as his cock. And then Sergius shoved himself inside his lover, as deeply and as fast as he could manage, Alyates' long legs resting hot and heavy on his shoulders now and Alyates' eyes wide and fever bright, staring into his. 

Alyates threw his head back and dug his heels into the small of Sergius' back, pushing and rubbing his cock into Sergius' belly as hard as he could while Sergius tightened his ass muscles, braced himself and began his concentrated effort to satisfy his lover. 

It was not an easy act to accomplish. 

Alyates' need had almost grown past the point where he could find release, even though he desperately wanted it and was now able to accomplish it. 

Alyates worked his hand between their slick bodies and began to pull on his cock in frantic desperation, his legs spreading wider as he tried to allow Sergius in even deeper. Wanting that thrust of Sergius' cock or the pull of his own hand that would finally allow him the release he was in agony to obtain. 

Sergius rolled his hips with each stroke and watched as Alyates' head jolted forward slightly with each of Sergius' thrusts; Alyates' eyes so dark now and focused inwards. 

Sergius lost his rhythm, his thrusts growing jerky and frantic, Alyates' legs slipping from his shoulders. Sergius' weight fell from his hands to his elbows, fumbling, pushing out blindly till his hands were cupping Alyates' head, squeezing in a mirror sensation to the painfully blissful squeezing he felt in his groin, finding his own release, stilling for a moment, breathless, frozen, boneless, gloriously satisfied, collapsing over his lover. 

And yet always deeply aware that his lover had not found his own release. Even under the heavy weight of Sergius, Alyates was trying to rub against him, in an agony of need. 

Sergius rolled off his lover, his limbs heavy, but he rolled Alyates over onto his stomach as quickly as he could manage. Sergius swept his arms out, searching till he found the discarded paddle. He brought it down with a resounding slap against the resilient flesh of Alyates' ass, watching as the flesh quivered with the blow. Alyates moaned into the pillow he had crushed in one arm; the other arm was hidden under his body, working on his cock. 

Sergius smacked Alyates' ass again and again, each time a bit more forcefully, snapping the paddle quickly back and barely giving a breath of space between each rapid blow until Alyates brought his head up from the pillow, his breath hitching with the next blow, an intake of breath, the full impact of the wood, the quivering flesh, then before he could draw in another breath it was repeated in a staggering dance of trying to hitch another breath inside his chest until it all reached such a peak that he gasped, then screamed, his body quivering and loosening in the tremendous release he had found. 

There wasn't even a whimper from him as his body seemed to melt into the floor of the pavilion, Sergius collapsing beside him. 

Outside, the peacock cried out like a man screaming and the army of monkeys chattered in answer from the treetops as the two lovers slept the night away. 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Delectable Madness, A**   
Author:  Deborah   [email/website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  **37k**  |  **06/20/06**   
Pairings:  Skinner/Krycek   
Category:  AU (Alternate Universe)   
Summary:  Alternate Universe setting with Skinner/Krycek as Sergius/Alyates. Always expect the unexpected.   
Notes:  A PWP with a lot of graphic sex between two men using various items and body parts.   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
